


Pilgrim [vid]

by pollyrepeat



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My heart pushed me so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilgrim [vid]

Password is **penguins**.

**Author's Note:**

> How many extremely (embarrassingly) sincere emotions do I have about Evgeni Malkin? SO MANY. The last couple months have featured: accidentally listening to M@rk M@dden* and then turning off all the lights to scowl viciously at my laptop.
> 
> *Don't do this.


End file.
